A história de Carter
by Anamateia
Summary: Estou aqui com mais uma parte não contada da fanfic Beyblade - O Retorno. Trata-se do Carter, de como conheceu a filha de Voltaire, como se envolveu e como descobriu que era pai do Kai. OC's centred. Não, eu não estou sendo fiel ao mangá/anime em relação a família Hiwatari, me processem.
1. Chapter 1

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou aqui com mais uma parte não contada do Retorno. Trata-se do Carter, de como conheceu Lillian, como se envolveu e como descobriu que era pai do Kai. Eu sei que muita gente odeia o Carter, mas eu digo... foda-se. Eu amo ele e achei que deveria ter uma parte da história dele contada.

Two-shot totalmente dedicada a Xia M. que me ajudou muito, me deu apoio. Então amiga é pra tu!

OBS: Tenha dó de mim, porque não será no estilo script, no qual to acostumada, vamos ser se me adapto e será melhor para as fanfics. ^^

Mas é isso, vamos lá.

**A história de Carter.**

Em uma bela tarde, um senhor saía de um grande prédio e ia em direção à uma multidão, entre eles políticos, repórteres, desde os mais importantes até o mais comum, ao chegar ao lado de um outro senhor de terno preto e gravata vermelha, só faz um sinal de positivo, o velho da gravata vermelha vai até um microfone.

- É uma honra estar presente aqui hoje. – era o prefeito da cidade. – O Japão já é número um em vários aspectos e esse será o primeiro passo para sermos os primeiros, no Beyblade. – a multidão aplaude. – Agora com as palavras o fundado da Associação de Luta Beyblade, senhor Dickinson.

- Obrigado, senhor prefeito. – diz alegre. – Depois de muitos anos de pesquisa e estudando sobre o beyblade, nós descobrimos que além de ser um esporte muito promissor, também abrirá portas para muitos que gostam do beyblade, mas infelizmente não tem oportunidades para lutar em campeonatos. Essa associação tornará isso possível! – novamente a população aplaude. – Então meus amigos, declaro que hoje, está oficialmente inaugurado a Associação de Luta Beyblade, a A.L.B. – pega uma tesoura dourada e corta a fita vermelha que estava a sua frente. – Vamos, entrem todos conheçam a primeira associação totalmente dedicada ao beyblade. – aponta para a porta sorrindo. Assim que a multidão entra, ele fica admirando a estrutura do prédio.

- Gostei do discurso. – diz um rapaz de mais ou menos 22 anos, alto, cabelos castanhos claro, olhos azuis, alto e bem apanhado.

- Carter, que bom te ver aqui. – dizia Dickinson alegre.

- Passei aqui para te dar um 'oi'. – olha para o prédio. – Finalmente conseguiu sua empresa de beyblade. – sorri. – E outra, você é meu pai e meu amigo, nada mais justo.

- Ah sim, mal espero ver crianças de todas as idades lutando Beyblade. – fala Dickinson empolgado. – Quer conhecer?

- Claro, mas terá que ser em outra hora. Só passei rápido aqui, minha aula começa logo. – Carter olha o relógio.

- Sim, é bom não se atrasar para a faculdade. – sorri para o filho. – Mas qualquer horário que queira ver.

- Claro, que tal amanhã?

- Com certeza Carter, mas vá para sua aula.

- Tá, até mais ver! – se despede do pai e vai em direção da faculdade. Quase chegando no seu destino ouve-se um grito de pânico.

- Socorro! – grita uma jovem.

- Me passa a bolsa, agora! – grita um homem encapuzado com uma faca na mão apontada para a moça.

- Pegue e me deixe em paz. – joga a bolsa no chão. O ladrão pega o objeto no chão, mas encara novamente ela.

- Até que você é bonitinha. – fala o ladrão maliciosamente e vai se aproximando da garota que fica muito assustada.

- Fique longe dela! – Carter chega e dá um golpe na cabeça do ladrão com um pedaço de madeira que acha na rua. – Corre! – fala para moça, que sem pensar duas vezes sai correndo.

- Seu maldito! Você me paga! – diz o ladrão com raiva, que se levanta e parte para a pancadaria contra Carter. O ladrão até tenta esfaquear Carter, mas ele desvia facilmente e dá outro soco no bandido. Não demora muito e a moça volta com um policial.

- Ali está o ladrão! – a jovem aponta para o homem encapuzado.

- Pode deixar comigo. – diz o policial, que vai algemando o bandido. Carter pega a bolsa da jovem e devolve para ela.

- Você está bem? – fala Carter preocupado.

- Sim, obrigada pela ajuda. – pega a bolsa. – Você salvou minha vida, eu nem sei como te agradecer.

- Nem precisa, o importante é que aquele maldito não te machucou. – logo o policial se aproxima dos dois.

- Moça, poderia me acompanhar até a delegacia, para oficializarmos a queixa. – diz o policial levando o ladrão algemado.

- Ok. – ia acompanhando o policial, mas se vira para o Carter. – Mais uma vez obrigada. – e vai embora.

- Por nada. – sorri, ia seguir seu caminho novamente para a faculdade, mas acaba pisando em uma joia, uma pulseira para dizer a verdade. Ele se vira para devolver a pulseira, mas não a vê, sem muita escolha, ele guarda a pulseira no bolso.

Passado algumas aulas, chegando então a última, os universitários mal entraram em sala e o professor já passava a aula.

- Desculpe o atraso professor. – a voz feminina que acabou de falar chama à atenção de Carter, que até então estudava, era a moça que ele ajudou mais cedo.

- Tudo bem, sente-se, já começamos a aula. – diz o professor apontando para uma cadeira vazia. Ela ao se dirigir a cadeira, olha para o pessoal e vê Carter. Assim que se senta, ela se vira e sorri para Carter, que retribui o sorriso.

Mais tarde no final da aula, a moça sai da sala e fica no corredor esperando. Assim que Carter sai da sala, ela vai até ele.

- Mundo pequeno não? – dizia tímida.

- Verdade, além disso na mesma faculdade. – sorri para a jovem, faz uma feição de que se lembra de alguma coisa e mexe no bolso. – Acho que isso é seu? – entrega a joia para ela

- Minha pulseira. – pegou a mesma. – Eu realmente não sei como te agradecer. – Carter pega a pulseira de volta.

- Eu já disse para não se preocupar com isso. – Diz Carter, gentil, enquanto coloca no pulso da jovem. Assim que ele coloca a joia no pulso da jovem e a olha, ele nota na beleza da jovem. O perigo que ela corria mais cedo, não deu chance de Carter reparar na jovem de pele clara, cabelos de cor preta, olhos violetas e esbelta. – Certo, eu vou indo.

- Claro, eu também tenho que ir, acho que meu taxi já chegou. – a mulher ia saindo, mas se vira. – Desculpe, mas eu não sei o seu nome.

- Carter. Carter Dickinson. E o seu?

- Lillian Hiwatari! – se aproxima e estende a mão, ao se separarem ela olha no relógio. – Agora eu realmente tenho que ir, mais uma vez muito obrigada.

**X-X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X**

Passado alguns meses Carter e Lillian ficam mais amigos, falavam sobre suas vidas, suas alegrias, seus problemas.

- E como veio parar no Japão? – pergunta Carter um pouco curioso.

- Meu pai, ele veio para cá a negócios. Só que eu quero estudar, aí enquanto ele trabalha. Eu cuido da minha vida. – diz tranquila.

- Eu não sei se você estaria interessada, mas o pessoal daqui está planejando uma festa. – fica corado, mas respira fundo e olha para a moça. – Você gostaria de ir comigo?

- Claro. – responde Lillian.

- Perfeito, se quiser eu te busco às 8 da noite?

- Claro, eu te passo o meu endereço. – escreve o endereço num pedaço de papel e entrega para Carter.

- Combinado então. – guarda o papel no bolso do casaco.

Mais a noite, Carter esperava Lillian, mas estranha porque quando ela sai da casa, ela está com uma feição triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta preocupado.

- Nada demais, só uma discussão boba de família. – tenta disfarçar a tristeza.

- Se quiser, podemos deixar para outro dia ou se quiser ir para um lugar mais tranquilo. – Lillian balança a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu preciso me distrair, deixa pra lá, não quero estragar a noite. – Lillian sorri.

- Tem certeza? – questiona Carter.

- Claro, vamos. – já dizia bem mais calma. Carter sorri, liga o carro e vão até a festa. Chegando lá havia muita bagunça, música, comida, bebida, pessoas, tudo que o uma festa tem direito. Chegou um amigo dos dois que era da mesma classe.

- Poxa Carter não vai beber nada? – já com a fala arrastada.

- Não, estou tranquilo hoje. Estou de carro. – fala Carter.

- E você gata? – diz o amigo quase que abraçando Lillian.

- Eu não bebo, obrigada. – afastando o bêbado.

- Vocês dois são uns sem-graças. Caretas. – sai e vai atazanar outros amigos.

- Desculpe por isso. – diz Carter sem graça. – Acho que realmente você iria se divertir mais com eles.

- Não, eu não bebo, aí iria ficar deslocada. – eles ficam conversando a noite toda. – Você se dá bem com seu pai né? – dessa vez era Lillian que fica curiosa.

- Na verdade, ele é o meu melhor amigo. – diz com orgulho. – Me dou muito bem com ele.

- Eu queria ser assim com o meu pai, mas ele é muito severo. – diz um pouco desanimada.

- Quem sabe um dia será assim. – diz Carter, Lillian apenas o olha. – Ele vai perceber um dia.

- Obrigada. – a noite veio, os dois dançaram foram alvo das piadas, já que eram os únicos que não ingeriram nenhuma gota de álcool, mas curtiram a festa ao seu modo. Tanto que acabaram por dormir lá mesmo. No dia seguinte Lillian acorda e vê que já era dia, o sol brilhava forte, mas isso não chama a atenção e sim é o fato de ter dormido abraçada a Carter.

- Nossa, que horas são? – pergunta Carter que acaba de acordar.

- Já são quase meio-dia. – diz ela se levantando.

- Acho que passamos da hora. – dá risada Carter.

- Nem me fale, meu pai vai me matar. – diz Lillian, mas dando risada. – Parece que voltamos a adolescência.

- Verdade. – também ri Carter. – Eu vou te levar pra casa. Vamos?

- Sim. – e vão embora da festa, ao chegar na frente da mansão onde Lillian vivia, os dois ficam no silêncio.

- Obrigado por ter ido comigo. – diz Carter gentil.

- Eu que agradeço pelo convite, foi bem divertido. – Lillian mexe na bolsa e pega a chave do portão, mas não sai do carro ainda, só que quando ela resolve sair. Carter respira fundo.

- Lillian... – fala um pouco envergonhado.

- O que foi? – Ela pergunta olhando para ele.

- Nada não, a gente conversa depois? – tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Claro, eu te ligo. – ela sai do carro. Mas olha para o jovem e acaba voltando.

- Lillian, o que... – mas antes de qualquer resposta, Lillian o beija, que imediatamente é correspondido. Depois de alguns segundos os dois se separam, ela olha para Carter.

- Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter feito isso. – diz ela envergonhada.

- Você só fez algo que eu não tive coragem ainda. – sorri. – Lillian, eu estou gostando de você e muito.

- Eu também. – diz sorrindo. Se aproximam e dão mais um beijo. Depois do beijo eles ficam se olhando, Carter acaricia o rosto da moça. – Tenho que ir, te vejo depois. – ela sai carro e entra na mansão, mas o que seria um dia lindo, fica nublado ao dar de cara com Voltaire.

- Quem era ele? – pergunta direto e seco.

- Um amigo. – sai do recinto, deixando o velho. – Depois conversamos. – sobe as escadas, por mais que Voltaire a chamasse ela não respondia.

Quando Carter já estava em casa, ele entrou no quarto, deitou na cama e ficou pensando lá, olhando para o teto. Dickinson nota o silêncio do filho e vai até o quarto.

- Está tudo bem? – pergunta Dickinson, mas não obtém nenhuma resposta. – Carter. – estranha, ele pega um pedaço de papel e joga no Carter. – Carter!

- Ãh? – olha para o velho. – Tudo bem? – dá risada.

- Eu é que lhe pergunto isso. – pega uma cadeira e coloca ao lado da cama do jovem e se senta. – O que está acontecendo? – insiste Dickinson.

- Nada... – abre o sorriso largo. – Na verdade, tem uma garota.

- Ah sim, entendo. – sorri. – Amor de jovem! – Carter olha estranho para o pai.

- Não sei se é amor ainda, mas eu gosto dela. – voltando a olhar para o teto.

- Carter isso é ótimo. – dá um leve tapa no ombro do filho. – Aproveite esse momento, se virar um relacionamento mais firme, quero conhecê-la. – Carter só dá risada.

- Tá certo.

- Bem, eu tenho que resolver algumas coisas da empresa, até mais ver.

- Até. – o velho sai do Carter e ele fica lá pensando.

**X-X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X**

Depois de alguns meses, a relação entre Carter e Lillian fica cada vez mais intensa, só não foi oficializada, pois Lillian não queria apresentá-lo a Voltaire, por medo de que ele não aprovasse o namoro. O que acabou é que Dickinson ainda não havia conhecido a namorada do filho.

Porém quando se trata de alguém como Voltaire, sempre tem que saber que ele está um passo a frente. O que tanto ela temia acabou acontecendo. Voltaire não só descobriu, mas, como já era previsto, se opôs ao relacionamento.

- Eu não quero mais saber de você com aquele imundo. – diz Voltaire autoritário.

- O quê? – diz Lillian, se fazendo de desentida.

- Não me faça de bobo, eu sei que você anda se encontrando com aquele traste que te trouxe outro dia. Melhor se afastar dele.

- Me desculpe, mas isso não lhe diz respeito. – retruca ela.

- Filha minha não é qualquer vagabunda, que vai se deitando com qualquer um. – Voltaire começa a ficar irritado.

- Não me desrespeite! – Lillian grita nervosa. – Ele não é qualquer um. Você nem o conhece.

- Não preciso conhecê-lo. Trate de se afastar dele, se não... – seu é de ameaça.

- Vai fazer o quê? Me agredir? – desafiando Voltaire.

- Sabe que eu não te machucaria. – fala sério, mas Lillian entende o que ele quer dizer.

- Não ouse. – dessa vez é ela quem ameaça.

- Não me desafie, Lillian. Melhor me escutar. – Voltaire sai da casa, deixando Lillian sozinha e assustada, com o que Voltaire poderia fazer contra Carter.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando Carter e Lillian se encontram, ele nota que a namorada estava apreensiva.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa. – diz Carter com certeza.

- Dá pra notar? – diz Lillian.

- Eu te conheço, o que aconteceu? – ficando preocupado.

- Meu pai, ele não quer que eu te veja mais... – começa a chorar. – Eu sabia que ele já tinha descoberto, mas foi agora que ele implicou.

- Tá, eu tenho então outra pergunta. O que você quer fazer? – pergunta sério.

- Eu tenho medo de que possa acontecer algo com você. – começa a chorar mais, Carter a abraça.

- Me escute, eu só vou ficar mal, se você realmente se afastar de mim.

- Mas eu nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse algo com você. – abraça Carter mais forte.

- Não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me cuidar. – olha nos olhos da moça. – Não fique assim. – enxuga as lágrimas dela. – Não vamos mais falar nisso, ok?

- Eu te amo, Carter.

- Eu te amo, por isso que não importa que seu pai diga, eu não vou deixar de ver você. Nem que eu tenha que me esconder para que isso aconteça.

- Faria isso por mim?

- Faria qualquer coisa por você. – Carter responde sério, Lillian sorri e os dois se beijam.

Tempos depois, Lillian e Carter começam a se encontrar as escondidas, o único registro foi uma foto que os dois tiraram em frente a um chafariz em um parque. Porém, Voltaire que não é bobo descobre e como já era visto, ele iria cumprir sua ameaça.

Em um dia em que Carter saía da faculdade, coincidentemente Lillian não havia ido a aula, ia andando até que um homem aparece em sua frente e trazia consigo uma caixa de papelão, parecia uma encomenda.

- Você é Carter? – pergunta o homem.

- Sim. – responde natural.

- Temos um recado para você, é do senhor Voltaire. – Carter se assusta, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele é atingido na cabeça, por outra pessoa que vinha por trás. A tarde passou.

Senhor Dickinson que estava no escritório recebe uma ligação.

- Senhor Dickinson, telefone para o senhor. – diz a secretária.

- Poderia pedir para que ligue daqui alguns minutos, estou ocupado no momento. – diz Dickinson que mexia nas pastas sobre sua mesma.

- Mas é sobre o senhor Carter. – as palavras da secretária assustaram Dickinson. No telefonema, contam que acharam Carter sendo espancado por dois homens um deles encapuzado e o outro usava uniforme do serviço de entrega de encomendas. Carter sobreviveu, mas estava em um hospital da faculdade mesmo sendo tratado e queria que Dickinson comparecem imediatamente.

- Onde está meu filho? – pergunta Dickinson desesperado.

- Por aqui senhor. – fala um dos médicos e leva-o até o quarto onde Carter estava. – Acreditamos que ele tenha se envolvido em alguma briga e queriam vingança.

- Não fale asneiras, meu filho não é de brigas. – diz ríspido.

- Me desculpe, foi apenas uma especulação. – diz o médico.

- Com que tipo de gente você se meteu. – pensando, pois a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça é que essa moça que Carter estaria namorando, poderia ser a razão daquilo.

Enquanto isso, Lillian haviado chegado em casa, trazia consigo um envelope de um laboratório de consultas médicas e estava nitidamente nervosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Lillian? – diz Voltaire intrigado.

- Nada não, só a faculdade, tenho vários trabalhos para fazer. – dizia do modo mais natural que poderia, mas Voltaire sabia que a filha estava mentindo.

- Claro, se arrume e venha jantar. – diz Voltaire.

- Sim, eu já desço. – fala Lillian que sobe rápido as escadas e vai até o quarto, ela guarda o envelope dentro de uma gaveta, lava as mãos e desce para a sala de jantar. Enquanto eles eram servidos, Voltaire só observava a filha.

- Você está bem? Parece pálida. – diz Voltaire com um tom meio que cínico.

- Estou sim, acho que vou me retirar. – se levanta. – Com licença. – sai da sala de jantar, mas um forte enjoo aparece e a moça vai correndo até o banheiro e acaba passando mal e vomitando. – Droga. – respira fundo, vai até o lavabo e lava o rosto e toma um pouco de água para sair o gosto ruim da boca. Ao voltar para o quarto vê Voltaire sentado em uma poltrona, com o envelope na mão.

- O que iria fazer quando a barriga começasse a aparecer? – pergunta sério, já que descobriu que dentro do envelope tinha o resultado de um exame, de gravidez.

- Não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso. – ia saindo, mas Voltaire se levanta e a segura pelo braço.

- Não, agora você vai me ouvir! – fala irritado. – Não basta ter me dado desgosto, agora está até esperando um filho bastardo. – Lillian começa a se assustar, já tinha visto seu pai bravo antes, mas agora era diferente. – Te digo uma coisa, eu já dei um jeito no seu namorado, se não me obedecer... – antes que continuasse Lillian se debate.

- O que fez com o Carter? – grita nervosa.

- Não grite comigo! – grita mais alto. – Você me deve respeito. Como eu estava dizendo, eu já dei um jeito nesse imundo, mas não o matei se é isso que quer saber. Porém, se continuar me desobedecendo e se encontrar com ele. – coloca a mão na barriga da filha. – Eu não irei pensar duas vezes. Se quiser manter a segurança desse bebê, é melhor ficar longe daquele homem. – olha irritado para a filha. – Você me entendeu? – grita novamente.

- Entendi. – tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Voltaire se afasta da filha.

- Ótimo, eu não quero ter que repetir essa conversa. – sai do quarto, deixando Lillian sozinha, que começa a chorar.

No dia seguinte, Lillian vai até a faculdade, que seria a última vez, pois iria cancelar o curso. Até porque ela não iria resistir ficar olhando Carter e não poder chegar perto, dessa vez ela iria obedecer o pai.

- Lillian, que bom que eu te achei. – dizia o amigo, aquele mesmo que havia oferecido bebida a ela e Carter na festa, aflito.

- O que houve? – pergunta ela.

- O Carter, ele tá no hospital da faculdade, alguém deu uma boa surra nele.

- Você me leva até onde ele está? – fala Lillian séria, mas no fundo tentava segurar as lágrimas.

- Claro, vamos. – os dois vão até o prédio que ficava o hospital. – Pode ir, eu fico aqui.

- Obrigada. – diz Lillian que entrou no quarto e viu Carter deitado no quarto. – Carter... – diz num tom baixo, mas fica horrorizada ao ver o jovem com hematomas, eletrodos ligados ao corpo, vários curativo. Ela se aproxima e segura a mão de Carter.

- Lillian. – ele fala num tom fraco, pois acaba de acordar.

- Você está bem?

- Melhor agora, com você aqui. – segurava a mão da jovem.

- Precisamos conversar. – se afasta de Carter.

- O que aconteceu? – tentando se levantar.

- Não podemos mais nos ver. – diz ela séria.

- Como assim? – na hora Carter se exalta. – Só pode ser brincadeira. – se assusta ao ver a sua, até então, namorada seria.

- Não posso mais, eu não quero ter que ficar me escondendo do meu pai.

- Por favor Lillian, não faça isso comigo. – implora Carter. – Eu te amo. – Lillian se vira de costas.

- Eu sinto muito. – sai do quarto, chorando.

- Lillian, espere! – une o pouco de força que tem e sai da cama e vai até a porta, como se pudesse alcançá-la.

- Carter! Não pode sair assim andando. – alerta o amigo, que havia ficado na porta.

- Me deixa, eu tenho que conversar com a Lillian. – ia andando, mas não aguenta muito e acaba caindo no chão, devido a fraqueza do seu corpo.

- Carter! – o amigo vai correndo ajudar. – O que aconteceu? – pergunta preocupado.

- Acabou... – diz Carter com lágrimas nos olhos. – Acabou tudo.

Do lado de fora do prédio, Lillian chorava muito.

- Me perdoe Carter. – falava para si mesma. – Nunca iria me perdoar se algo pior acontece a você, por favor me perdoe. – fica de joelhos no chão chorando.

**X-X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X**

**Continua...**

N/A: Então era para ser uma one-shot, mas ficou bem mais comprida do que eu pensei, mas não se preocupem, irei postar a parte dois em breve.

Mandem reviews, sejam gentis, pois não sou acostumada a escrever desse jeito.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**E aí, beleza?**

Então estou com a parte dois da história do Carter, avisando o bagulho ficou grande, então pegue uma pipoca, um refrigerante e vamos lá.

Obrigado a todos que mandaram review. Vamos nessa.

**A história de Carter. Pt2.**

Depois de alguns dias, Carter havia voltado para casa, mas estava triste, mal comia, não saía do quarto. Realmente a separação tinha o afetado bastante, tinha ido atrás dela, mas tudo o que descobriu foi que Lillian e seu pai saíram do país.

Senhor Dickinson que estava cada vez mais triste, por ver a situação do filho, resolve conversar com o rapaz.

- Carter, por favor, você não sai desse quarto a dias. – se senta ao lado do filho. – Eu sei que você está chateado, triste, mas tem que seguir em frente.

- Eu a amava, pai. – fala Carter triste.

- Eu sei, mas me dói ver você assim. Acredito que ela não ia querer ver você assim. – tentando consolar.

- Eu sou um idiota. – se lamentava.

- Nunca diga isso.

- Então porque ela terminou comigo? – não conformado com o acontecido.

- Infelizmente, às vezes as coisas não são como a gente espera. Eu queria que sua mãe estivesse comigo, mas o destino não quis que fosse assim. Porém, o destino não quis que fosse assim, eu tive que continuar com minha vida. – Carter olha para o pai, que sorri para o jovem. – Você vai ficar bem. – sai do quarto.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, Dickinson periodicamente ia ver o filho, mas um belo dia em que foi no quarto , Carter não estava lá.

- Onde será que se meteu? – diz Dickinson preocupado. Quando ia sair de casa, ele dá de cara com o filho que voltava e estava com um envelope marrom nas mãos.

- Oi, pai. – ia passando direto.

- Oi... – estranha o filho. – Onde você foi?

- Você tinha razão, eu resolvi seguir com minha vida. – diz Carter. – Então, eu só quero te avisar de uma coisa.

- Vai voltar para a faculdade? – pergunta Dickinson curioso.

- Não. Eu cancelei o curso hoje e me alistei no exército. – aquela notícia choca Dickinson.

- Como assim? – pergunta perplexo.

- Eu resolvi fazer isso, até então era o senhor que fazia tudo por mim. Não que eu reclame, jamais, mas está na hora de tomar as rédeas da minha vida. – dizia decidido.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer... Há não ser, boa sorte. – Sorriu para o filho. – Sabe que terá meu apoio sempre. – Carter sorri.

- Obrigado. – agradece Carter.

- Só irei sentir sua falta, afinal você não é só meu filho e sim um amigo.

- Eu também. – os dois se abraçam.

- Boa sorte, meu filho. – abraçado ao jovem. Depois de alguns meses de preparação, Carter vai para o serviço militar.

**X-X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X**

Depois de ir para o exército, Carter acabou pegando gosto pela profissão, decidiu seguir carreira, mas sempre visitava seu pai principalmente nos finais de anos e datas comemorativas.

14 anos se passaram desde que foi para o exército. O Carter universitário, ingênuo, bondoso, deu espaço para um Major, experiente, condecorado, mais esperto e inteligente. Sua aparência também havia mudado, claro que por causa da idade, mas estava com uma feição mais séria, estava com um porte físico maior, resumindo um militar autêntico.

- Olá. – diz Carter ao encontrar o pai no escritório, já que fazia uma de suas habituais visitas, mas estranha ao ver Dickinson um pouco nervoso. – O senhor está bem?

- Eu gostaria de dizer que está tudo bem. – dizia o velho senhor meio frustrado.

- O que aconteceu? – meio preocupado.

- Comigo nada, mas tem uma gangue que está causando horror nos bladers da cidade. – mexia em várias pastas e um computador.

- Ah, suas beyblades. – Carter abre um leve sorriso. – Mas qual é o problema?

- O problema é que eles querem não só roubar as beyblades como as feras bit.

- Mas são apenas beyblades. – em tom de piada.

- Você não tem noção do poder dessas feras bit, se caírem em mãos erradas seria um problema daqueles. – falava Dickinson sério.

- São crianças, eles vivem querendo se quebrar, brigar...

- Mas não é só isso, essa gangue é ligada a ele...

- Ele quem? – pergunta Carter.

- Voltaire Hiwatari. – Na hora em que Dickinson fala o nome do ser, na hora a imagem da Lillian vem em sua cabeça. – Eu sempre soube que ele estava aprontando, mas parece que agora resolveu colocar seu plano em prática. Entrega uma pasta a Carter. – Ele que usar essas feras bit para montar um exército e dominar o mundo.

- Pelo jeito é mais sério do que eu pensei. – abriu a pasta e começou a vasculhar as folhas. – Mas foi esse Voltaire que montou essa gangue?

- Não só montou, mas como colocou o neto dele como líder. – fala Dickinson cada vez mais revoltado.

- Neto? – Carter fica nitidamente chocado com o que ouviu. – Mas como isso?

- Parece que Voltaire teve uma filha, não sei como ela pode deixar o avô usá-lo desse jeito. Transformou-o em um soldado.

- Qual é o nome desse garoto? – pergunta intrigado.

- Kai. – Dickinson mostra uma foto do garoto.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – Carter pergunta curioso.

- Quatorze, só sei que ele foi criado com o avô, não consegui descobrir onde os pais dele estão. – Carter olha chocado para a foto.

- Não pode ser. – pensa Carter consigo mesmo. Passado um dia e algumas horas, Carter estava almoçando em um restaurante qualquer e ainda pensativo no que Dickinson disse. Ele procurava em sua memória, algum momento em que esteve com Lillian alguma pista de que era possível que ela estivesse grávida na época.

_**Flashback.**_

_Voltando um pouco no tempo em que Carter ainda era um universitário. _

_Era um dia bonito e um dos encontros as escondidas de Carter e Lillian, mas a moça estava um pouco indisposta._

_- Você está bem? – pergunta preocupado._

_- Sim, é só um pouco de enjoo. O café da manhã não caiu nada bem. – dá um beijo no rosto do rapaz. _

_- Eu me preocupo com você, qualquer coisa vai ao médico. – Lillian apenas sorri._

_- Não se preocupe, estou bem. – se aproxima do jovem. – Esse cheiro. – na hora faz uma cara de nojo. – Com licença. – sai correndo._

_- O quê? – estranhando. – Estou fedendo? – se cheira. _

_**Fim do flashback.**_

- Preciso saber mais sobre esse garoto. – diz decidido.

**X-X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X**

Mais tarde, de madrugada, Carter vai até a ALB. Já por ser filho do proprietário não seria problema a sua entrada, mas tinha que descobrir algo dentro de si dizia que não era apenas uma coincidência a família Hiwatari entrar novamente em sua vida.

- Senhor, não pode entrar. – diz um segurança notuno.

- Acho que isso não se aplica a minha pessoa. – diz Carter, que já mostrou o documento de identidade.

- Por que? O que te faz tão especial? – pegou o papel e viu que se tratava do filho do senhor Dickinson. – Peço desculpas senhor. – diz um bocado sem graça, enquanto devolve o documento.

- Sem problemas, estava fazendo seu trabalho. Continue assim. – dá um tapa no ombro do segurança e entra na sede.

- Obrigado senhor. – lisonjeado pelo elogio. Carter vai imediatamente ao escritório do senhor Dickison.

- Vamos ver. – começa a mexer em várias gavetas, até achar a pasta que viu mais cedo. – Tem que haver mais alguma coisa, assim que tirou a pasta viu outra escrita "Bladebreakers". – Tyson, Ray, Max... – Na hora em que vê a ficha do Kai, ele estranha. – Porque meu pai iria querer o neto do Voltaire em sua equipe? – vai até uma máquina de Xerox e tira cópias de todos os arquivos. Assim que sai da ALB e vai voltando para casa, ele ouve umas conversas que vinha de uma fábrica abandonada, a curiosidade falou mais alto, quando ouviu a palavra _beyblade_.

- Por favor, me dê mais uma chance. – dizia um rapaz de bandana.

- Eu não preciso de incompetentes. – diz Kai enquanto se afasta do jovem, mas esse cai de joelhos em sua frente.

- Por favor, Kai não me expulse. – implora o garoto. O nome que o jovem falou chamou a atenção de Carter.

- Você está testando minha paciência, Carlos. – diz Kai irritado.

-Por favor, faço qualquer coisa. – continuava ajoelhado, agarrado aos pés de Kai. – Eu vou conseguir a beyblade desse tal de Tyson e todas as feras bit para você. Kai o empurra.

- Última chance. – sai do local, Carter ao perceber que Kai vinha em sua direção, se escondeu. Quando Kai passou, Carter começa a segui-lo e tremeu quando viu onde o jovem foi parar. Era a mesma mansão em que Lillian morava.

- Não pode ser, seria muita coincidência. – fica pensando naquilo. Não demora muito e vai para casa do senhor Dickinson, ficava lá quando voltava para o Japão visitar o pai, passa em um bar, comprar algumas cervejas, coisa que não bebia antes, e começa a ler todas as fichas que Dickinson tinha sobre Kai. – Isso não pode ser verdade ou será que pode – pensava com isso, pega uma foto antiga dele e de Lillian, que tiraram em um dos encontros num parque. – O que você estava escondendo de mim? – fica olhando para a foto, até que acaba adormecendo escorado na parede.

- Carter, acorda. – dizia Dickinson, dando um leve sorriso.

- Nossa, perdi a noção do tempo. – recolhe rapidamente as cópias, para que Dickinson não veja o conteúdo.

- Mas onde vai com tanta pressa? – estranha Dickinson.

- Nada, só uma tarefa do batalhão, tenho que fazer isso logo. Até depois. – sai do quarto mais que depressa. Dickinson fica olhando estranho.

- Agora bebe? – olhou as garrafas de cerveja no chão. – O que está acontecendo com ele?

Mais tarde Carter estava em uma Biblioteca, mexendo em vários sites de pesquisas, queria saber tudo sobre a família Hiwatari, mas infelizmente não descobriu nada de tão importante, apenas que Voltaire era alguém muito influente na Rússia e que Kai havia sido campeão de beyblade no ano passado. Mais alguns dias se passaram e Carter volta a para a ALB, vai de encontro com senhor Dickinson, para ver se ele não tinha mais nada.

- Carter, tudo bem? – Diz Dickinson alegre.

- Está sim, mas porque dessa alegria? Resolveu o problema, com aquela gangue?

- Melhor, montei minha equipe de beyblade, eles serão o que eu preciso para destruir os planos de Voltaire.

- O que garante que esses garotos serão o suficiente para derrotar Voltaire? – diz Carter desconfiado.

- Porque tenho a equipe perfeita. O campeão e revelação Tyson, o habilidoso Ray, o escudeiro Max, e o poderoso Kai.

- Mas esse não é o neto do Voltaire? O que estava causando problemas? – estranhando.

- Sim, mas eu convenci ele a se juntar a minha equipe, acabou que ele será o capitão. – dizia alegre.

- Mas por que essa insistência com esse Kai?

- Porque esse menino precisa de ajuda, ele foi criado na abadia Balcov. – dá uns papéis a Carter. – Lá eles transformam crianças em lutadores, sofrem lavagem cerebral para pensarem que a derrota é a pior coisa que existe no mundo. Kai foi criado como soldado, os únicos objetivo é lutar beyblade e obedecer a Voltaire.

- Balcov, isso é russo certo? – pergunta Carter curioso.

- Sim, fica em Moscou, eu descobri que ele chegou no Japão faz alguns anos, sempre incomodou os bladers, mas ultimamente estava ficando mais frequentes o ataque dos Blade Sharks.

- E os pais dele? Que tipo de gente deixaria o filho ser usado desse jeito? – diz um pouco revoltado.

- Infelizmente a mãe do Kai morreu logo depois que deu a luz, já o pai não se sabe. – Carter respira fundo, mas se controla e devolve os papéis para Dickinson.

- História triste não? Mas tenho certeza que a cura do Kai, será os Bladebreakers.

- Sim. – diz um bocado mais sério. – Mas é isso, eu vou voltar para o meu trabalho, vou demorar um tempo para vir visitá-lo.

- Mas já? – disse um pouco triste.

- Sim, mas eu volto logo e mesmo assim o senhor tem que se dedicar a sua equipe. – tentando animar o velho senhor.

- Você tem razão, volte logo viu? – diz o senhor Dickinson sorrindo.

- Certo, se cuide pai. – eles se despedem. Logo em seguida, Carter vai até o aeroporto. – Uma passagem para Moscou. – diz para a atendente de uma companhia aérea.

- Para quando? – diz simpática a recepcionista.

- O mais breve possível. – diz Carter.

- Tem um voo para daqui 3 horas, mas acredito que esse é muito cedo... – Carter já confirma.

- Perfeito, esse mesmo. – fala decidido.

- Certo então senhor, preciso dos seus documentos e do passaporte para preparar sua viagem.

- Claro. – entrega os documentos enquanto a moça vai fazendo o registro, enquanto isso já faz um telefonema.

- _Alô?_ – diz uma voz masculina.

- Wesley? Sou eu.

- _Carter, tudo bem? _– diz a pessoa. – _Em que posso ajudar major? _

- Preciso de um favor, quero que encontre uma pessoa, na verdade onde está supultada uma pessoa.

- _Claro, qual é o nome? _– diz a pessoa como se não fosse ninguém importante.

- Lillian Hiwatari. – diz Carter.

- _Aguente um minuto, que já acho. _– Carter ficou andando de um lado para o outro perto do balcão, mas na verdade queria ouvir era que as informações de Dickinson estivessem erradas e que Lillian estava viva, mas não foi bem assim. – _Carter, ela está enterrada no cemitério Novodevichi em moscou na Rússia, faleceu a mais de uma decáda. _

- Não... – lamentou. – Obrigado, até mais ver. – Fica arrasado ao ter a confirmação.

**X-X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X- X**

Ao chegar em Moscou, imediatamente vai até o local onde Lillian havia sido sepultada.

- Lillian. – não conseguia esconder a tristeza, ao ver o túmulo da pessoa amada bem a sua frente. – Eu fui muito estúpido para não perceber antes. Algo me diz que você me escondeu isso, por causa do seu pai. – respira fundo. – Mas eu estou quase tendo a certeza que o Kai é meu filho, preciso descobrir isso. – se levanta e sai do local.

Após algumas ligações, Carter vai até um grande cartório na cidade, aguarda uns minutos e vem um secretário o atender.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo senhor? – pergunta amistoso o homem.

- Sou Major Carter Dickinson, preciso checar o departamento de registros. – fala curto e grosso.

- Senhor, acredito que sem um mandado não sou autorizado... – Carter o interrompe e mostra um papel, um dos seus contatos ele acabou conseguindo forjar um mandato.

- Claro, o mandato e minhas credenciais. – dizia sério, o atendente verifica os documentos.

- Sim senhor, me desculpe, por aqui. – vai levando Carter até o departamento. – Nesse computador estão armazenados todos os nossos registros, nascimento, casamento, falecimentos.

- Obrigado, qualquer coisa eu te chamo. – assim que o homem sai, Carter começa a sua procura, não demora muito e já acha o registro de nascimento do Kai e a certidão de óbito de Lillian, ambos no mesmo dia, mês e ano, imprimiu o que precisa e saiu sem dar mais explicações.

Com o passar dos meses, tudo que ele poderia saber sobre a família Hiwatari e principalmente sobre Kai, ele investigou tudo que poderia. Descobriu que Kai na verdade voltou para o Japão quando aconteceu um acidente na abadia, na qual explodiu mais da metade da estrutura. Com o rolar dos campeonatos, Carter fica cada vez obsecado tanto que depois que saiu da Rússia, começou a seguir todos os passos dos Bladebreakers, assim que eles saíram da china e foram para os Estados Unidos, lá estava ele.

- A voz da razão? – grita Tyson em um restaurante. – Dá um refresco pro cara! – indignado com Kai, que falou jogou na cara do Max que ele não estava preparado e por isso havia perdido para Emily. Carter ficou longe, mas observando tudo. – AQUELA LUTA NÃO CONTOU E PONTO FINAL! - depois de conversarem e o vovô Granger começar a se exibir para os americanos.

Os Bladebreakers decidiram sair para explorar mais a sede da ALB na América e Kai acaba ficando. Carter ficou observando alguns minutos, Kai ficava lá tranquilo, tomando um café. O homem até pensou e ir até lá e tentar conversar, mas sabia que ia acabar afugentando o jovem, porém não demora muito e Kai se retira. Carter vai pega um saco plástico de tamanho médio e sem que ninguém visse, já que vovô Granger estava distraindo a todos, com cuidado pega a xícara que Kai tinha usado e a guarda na sacola.

Depois mais alguns telefonemas, ele manda fazer um teste de DNA, para que finalmente descubra toda a verdade, enquanto não saía o resultado, Carter continuava seguindo cada passo dos Bladebreakers.

Só perdeu de vista, quando os Bladebreakers perderam de embarcar no navio e tiveram que seguir o curso até a Rússia de outra maneira. Ao chegar à Rússia, Carter soube onde os meninos estavam hospedados e lá vai ele de novo. Isso aconteceu logo depois de terem conhecido Bóris.

Passado mais uns dias, com o Kai já do lado da Biovolt, finalmente sai o resultado do exame. Carter estava em um bar em moscou com o envelope do resultado nas mãos, mas por algum motivo ainda não tinha tido coragem para abrir o envelope. Enquanto isso, a notícia do Kai na equipe demolition Boys já estava na televisão.

- O ex-integrante dos Bladebreakers e atualmente na equipe Demolition Boys, venceu toda a equipe dos White Tigers no campeonato mundial de beyblade. Ele havia vencido já a equipe All-Stars. O próximo combate é contra os Bladebreakers na grande final que ocorrerá daqui uns dias, mais notícias sobre a final do campeonato de beyblade a seguir. – Carter ouve a notícia, bebe mais um gole de cerveja e abre o envelope, mas ainda não olha o resultado.

- Coragem Carter. – ele começa a ler o resultado, mas quando chegou no trecho que realmente importava. – Resultado: O suposto pai, tem chance de no mínimo 99,99% de ser o pai biológico do filho. – lê baixo. – 99,99? – se assustou. – Eu sabia, ele é o meu filho. – pensou consigo mesmo.

- O senhor está bem? – diz o barman.

- Estou sim, obrigado. – fala Carter, logo em seguida pagando a bebida e saindo do bar, não muito tempo depois ele estava no cemitério visitando Lillian. – Eu sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo isso sozinha, sinto muito mesmo. Se eu soubesse eu jamais... – respira fundo. – Eu descobri sobre o Kai e não sei o que fazer agora. – começa a ficar triste. – Queria que estivesse aqui, que estivéssemos juntos. – se levanta. – Não importa como, mas não deixarei que Voltaire o use como se fosse um soldado qualquer. Eu sempre vou te amar e não sabe a falta que você me faz. Eu vou recuperar todo esse tempo em que estive longe do Kai, vamos ser uma família. – vai saindo, mas dá uma última olhada. – Adeus Lillian. – com lágrimas nos olhos sai do cemitério.

O campeonato acabou, por mais que estivesse decidido que iria conversar com Kai, mas faltava coragem, depois de uns meses Carter toma coragem para conversar com o filho.

Mas parecia que o destino não queria que fosse assim porque a cada tentativa de Carter para encontrar com Kai, acabava dando de cara com o nada e assim seguiu por um ano inteiro. Senhor Dickinson tentava falar com Carter, mas sem sucesso. O militar dessa vez estava com uma nova obsessão era de encontrar Kai, porém só teve uma chance real.

O final do campeonato do Justiça 5, depois da luta do Kai contra Brooklyn, o jovem sai do stadium.

- Tomara que ele esteja bem. – pensa consigo mesmo, enquanto saía da arquibancada, estava preocupado, pois Kai havia se ferido demais na batalha contra Brooklyn.

- Me ajude. – diz um jovem ruivo, tentando levantar Kai, Dimitri ajuda o ruivo. – Vamos levar ele para o hospital.

- Que coração bom. – diz outro loiro, mas ao ver a cara do amigo de raiva. – Vamos... – desconversa.

- Eu quero lutar contra ele, mas não adiantar de nada se ele estiver morto. – diz o ruivo decidido.

- Claro. – fala o loiro tirando sarro. – Vamos levar ele. – os dois vão carregando Kai. Assim que Carter chega e ao ver que nem Kai e nem ninguém estava ali, ele sai da ALB. Não muito longe ele dois jovens carregando Kai, para um hospital não muito longe dali e os segue. No hospital os jovens deixam Kai lá em uma cadeira de rodas que estava no local e saem.

- Acorde. – tentava acordar Kai. – Acorde jovem. – estala os dedos perto do jovem, que o faz despertar, porém muito zonzo.

- Onde... onde estou? – dizia Kai zonzo, mas conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- Você vai ficar bem, vou chamar um médico para cuidar de você. – a enfermeira sai deixando Kai sozinho, o jovem respira um pouco e tenta se levantar, mas sua força se esvai e desmaia novamente, mas por sorte Carter o segura.

- Um médico! – grita Carter. – Você vai ficar bem. – era o primeiro contato que tinha com o filho. – Você tem que ficar bem. – pensava consigo mesmo. Vem a enfermeira e ajuda Carter.

- Vamos cuidar dele. – diz enfermeira enquanto leva Kai para ser tratado.

- Agora que eu o achei, não posso perdê-lo. – Carter resmungou baixo, sentou-se enquanto esperava. – Eu preciso ter uma chance de conversar com você, contar que sou o seu pai. – falava baixo consigo mesmo, era baixo mesmo, mas o suficiente para um jovem ruivo, que havia ajudado Kai tempo atrás mas havia voltado ao hospital, ouvir tudo.

- Interessante isso. – diz o ruivo, que sai em definitivo do hospital. Carter havia pensado em ficar para conversar com Kai, mas achou melhor ir embora, principalmente porque Dickinson estava no mesmo hospital, cuidando do Tala.

Passado alguns dias, os Bladebreakers venceram a Bega, porém a ALB estava se reerguendo, já que a Bega havia destruído tudo o que a associação havia organizado. Carter havia perdido novamente contato com Kai, porque esse nem esperou receber alta do hospital, assim que estava em condições de se levantar e sair, foi o que ele fez.

Carter propôs entrar de sócio com Dickinson, para levantar a ALB. Dickinson reluta um bocado, mas acaba cedendo, porém achou estranho, já que fazia muito tempo que os dois não conversavam, porém um dia estava voltando ao hotel e quando entra em seu quarto, Carter dá de cara com Dickinson.

- O que significa isso? – diz Dickinson nervoso. – O que são todas essas coisas? – joga todas as pastas, papeis. Em uma mesa.

- Pai, eu... – não sabia como se explicar.

- Carter você não me escondia nada, falávamos sobre tudo, agora faz quase um ano que você nem dá notícias. Quando aparece propõe sociedade e quando eu menos espero. – Dickinson suspira. – Você está seguindo o Kai há quanto tempo?

- Preciso abrir o jogo com o senhor. – fica de frente com o pai. – Eu tenho um filho.

- O quê? – o velho ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo.

- Se lembra que quando eu estava na faculdade, eu tive uma namorada que acabou terminando comigo?

- Sim, você havia ficado bem deprimido. – Diz Dickinson ainda chocado com aquilo. – Espera. – o choque aumentou ao ligar as peças.

- O nome dela era Lillian Hiwatari.

- Meu Deus, você está dizendo que o Kai... – Dickinson não conseguia terminar.

- Sim, ele é o meu filho. – pega o exame e mostra. – Eu consegui fazer um exame de DNA, quando ele estava nos Estados Unidos. Quando o senhor me falou sobre ele, eu sabia que eu tinha alguma ligação com esse menino. Eu queria ter certeza antes de falar alguma coisa. – Diz Carter nervoso. – Eu sinto muito não ter te contado antes, queria que o Kai soubesse primeiro.

- Eu não sei se fico triste por você ter escondido isso por tanto tempo. – Carter baixa o olhar ao ouvir o tom do pai. – Ou feliz de ter um neto. – coloca a mão no ombro do filho. – Temos que procurá-lo e contar a verdade.

- Não sabe o quanto eu quero isso. – diz Carter decidido. – Agora mais do que nunca.

**FIM!**

E é isso, eu ia dividir, mas dane-se, ficou grande, mas pelo menos eu terminei.

Tem partes como quando o vovô fica se exibindo para os americanos faz parte do episódio da primeira temporada de Beyblade, para ser mais exata é o episódio 20 – Tudo é relativo.

Outra parte que usei também foi a da minha outra one-shot – Quando tudo começou, o que explica o fato de Alexander saber do segredo do Carter antes de todos, tanto que se reparar na fanfic Beyblade – O Retorno, quando o ruivo fala para o Kai, sobre Carter. Ele fala apenas sobre Carter e não sobre Dickinson.

Mas é isso, obrigada a Xia M. que me ajudou demais. Espero que tenham gostado.

E que vejam o Carter como eu vejo, um cara foda.

Beijos a todos e bye!

PS: Desculpe pelo erros tentei tirar todos.


End file.
